


A Minor Matter of Perspective

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Ghost Swap 2018, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: An early morning plan gone a bit awry and sugary fluff.





	A Minor Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



> For fyeahghosttrick's Ghost Swap at Tumblr.

Jowd woke in the small hours of the morning not knowing what woke him. He wasn’t sure yet of the exact time, and couldn’t see the clock without sitting up and disturbing Alma’s arm cast over his chest. He knew it had to be early by the nose buried into his shoulder—waking before Cabanela was a near unheard of occurrence (how he breathed was simply another mystery).

Getting up would only disturb them. It was early enough that more sleep was a reasonable option and if he couldn’t, simply being here quietly at peace in their presence was an option too until sleep decided to come back. He was perfectly content with the latter.

Those first five years passed as he knew they would and while he'd felt as though he were only going through the motions, at the same time he cherished every moment he had back with his family. Then the turning point came: Alma was still alive, he wasn't in prison, and he suddenly had no idea what was coming. It was both terrifying and wonderful.

He glanced at Cabanela still pressed against him in an incomprehensible sprawl of lanky limbs. And someone had continued to merrily dance his way into their lives and stick. The first time he knew he would have been shocked at this development. But then again, that first time was clear proof of the extent to which he underestimated him—the fatal flaw in his plans—to think he'd been so slow. This time, after everything he saw and now knew, when he had time to understand it better (if never entirely, odd choices that one), he realized it was not only entirely expected, it was a natural and welcome progression. Cabanela’s surprise at his and Alma’s acceptance had been less expected, if amusing for such a rare occurrence.

He felt Cabanela stir. It had been a small period of quiet. Clearly to even think of him was dangerous.

“Mooornin’ baby,” Cabanela said, his voice a low and warm sigh against him. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked past him and Alma. “For what it is. You’re awake early.”

“Not for long. You may as well go back to sleep.”

“I couuuld if you wanted to waste the day.”

Day. Right. Jowd was tempted to close his eyes right there and try to get back to sleep. Let Cabanela enjoy the hours they shouldn’t have to see on a day off.

“Or both of you,” came Alma’s sleepy mumble. There was a pause followed by a groan.

“Sorry baby!” Cabanela chirped, sounding much too bright now they were all awake. “Ooor, we could take advantage of this and watch the sun rise. A looovely sight, nothing like it!”

It was still too dim to easily make out expressions, but Jowd could practically hear the sparkling smile in Cabanela’s voice. He eyed the heavy and _closed_ curtains over their window.

“Really.”

“Call it instinct. I’ll make us drinks,” Cabanela said. He planted a kiss on Jowd’s nose before springing out of bed and with that Jowd knew the battle was, as ever, a lost cause.

“Fine, but keep it quiet. You wouldn't want to wake Kamila.”

Cabanela gave off all the air of one truly offended and strutted to the door. “Wouldn’t dreeeam of it baby. Some of us are polite.”

“So much for more sleep,” Jowd grumbled.

Alma yawned and sat up. “Maybe, but maybe he does have a point.” She leaned into him and laced her fingers around his. “All of our days off match up so rarely. I can’t complain about spending as much of today as we can together.”

She kissed him and he returned it, faintly aware that the smile he couldn’t help betrayed his grumbles. And he had to admit (maybe not to his face) that Cabanela’s idea started to show some appeal now they were all awake anyway.

They lingered in each other’s embrace until Alma finally sighed and extricated herself.

“We should get up. Letting him get on with things is one thing. Making him wait on the other hand.”

Jowd chuckled. “It might be good for him.”

But they rose and started to make their way out, pausing for Alma to hurry back to the bed and gather up the blankets. Then they trailed their way downstairs where Cabanela waited with three mugs, a steaming tea pot and a grin.

They left together out to the back porch. The flaw in the plan became clear as Jowd looked up to the decidedly overcast sky. Unless there was a sudden break, their view looked to consist of a grey sheet. Nevertheless they settled onto the deck in a nest of blankets and limbs, Alma against Jowd’s chest while Cabanela poured their tea. He passed a mug to Alma only for her to set hers aside immediately to catch Cabanela’s chin. Her eyes sparkled.

“I didn’t get my due,” she said lightly.

“We can’t have thaaat, baby,” Cabanela replied and let her draw him in for a kiss.

Once she released him, her fingers lingering over his face, she settled more comfortably against Jowd and he put an arm around her. Cabanela passed him a mug and stretched out beside them, getting his legs under a shared blanket with Alma.

As expected the clouds remained. There was a cool bite to the air and Jowd suspected rain later. Only the slowly lightening sky and their surroundings gave any clue that the sun was rising.

“So much for a ‘looovely’ sight,” Jowd said. “Unless you have a secret love for grey.”

Cabanela turned his gaze on them. “Sight looks great to meee, baby.”

Alma made a coughing sound in her throat and Jowd shook his head. He wasn’t sure whether the comment itself or the utter sincerity underlying those words was worse, but it was entirely typical of him even after all this time.

He set his mug aside and with a quick shifting around, kept his arm around Alma and slid his other around Cabanela’s back. He tugged him closer to kiss him, feeling his lips curve under his own. A temporary defence against outrageous comments. It wouldn’t last. When they parted, the gleam in Cabanela’s eyes was only further evidence of his quiet being a short respite. Still, Cabanela leaned into him while his fingers trailed gently through Alma’s hair, and respite it may only be, but a comfortable one. Fortification against the next bout, perhaps over breakfast—and there was more than one reason to look forward to the meal.

So the sight may have left something to be desired, but it was no bad thing to be out here, warmed by the tea and snuggled together in peace and quiet before the day really began. Not a bad plan after all.


End file.
